marauders_universe_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Matthias Gregory
Biography Early life (1983-1994) Matthias Zenophilius Gregory, hates his name. Thus he goes by Zen, which him and his childhood friend Constance coined in their second year at hogwarts. His father Jack works in the Department of Creature Transportation, and moves dangerous and sometimes endangered species of magical animals and beasts to safety spots on Islands hidden from muggles. His mother is an accomplished spell creator, her work includes Orchideous Horribolus, Nixiactare, and Agua Sanetur. His two sisters, Winter and Chrystalia are working in the Ministry Of Magic. Winter works in the Artifact department while Chrystalia works in Muggle Relations, she heads the department of Muggle Rehabilitation where they seek to cure disease and disability in the muggle populous without their knowledge. During Zen's childhood he faced many problems with one of his sisters, Chrystalia. She had been exposed to a Fwooper Bird while the kids were assisting their father in packaging the best. She fell very ill and they spent many months in St. Mungo's Hospital trying to restore her to her right mind. She is fine now, but still suffers from some acute problems due to complications during operations. Hogwarts years (1994-2001) During his years at Hogwarts, he made many friends and many enemies. But all in all it could have been worse, in his fifth year at Hogwarts was when the Death Eaters took over the M.O.M and Hogwarts fell to their hands. In his self written story, "The Battle" which is for sale in Flourish and Blotts, he details his encounters with the Death Eaters and the loss of his first and only love. During the years after however he managed to get 'O''s and 'E''s on all of his OWLS and NEWTS, accept suprizingly his DADA NEWT was only an 'A'. These scores gave him the opportunity to come back as the Head Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry two years after his graduation. Later life (2001-Current) Physical description He is short for his age, kind of square, but his hair is mousy brown and all over the place. He has deep, misty eyes, one is dark faded green like a bog and the other a frosted deep blue like a river. He is said to keep his wand in his boot most of the time but sometimes you can find it resting on his ear. Personality and traits Zen is a very weird person, but he likes it that way. When he walks by he will either smell strongly of incense and sage, or have the distinct sense that he is watching your every move. He is very fun when you get to know him, but likes to prank people with Duro right before they bite into a soft sponge cake. A lot of the time you will find him up in a high tower, or in his office reading or looking at paper with some symbols on it trying to communicate with some world beyond our own. He is known to carry around and talk to plants, and sometimes even have small succulents around his neck in little terrariums. Magical abilities and skills Zen is a renowned Empath, he can sense and feel out others auras and energy. This was a gift given to him by the immense energy and healing that he witnessed at St. Mungo's in his youth, he saw the lack of compassion in the world and sought it out. It is also rumored that Zen has got what is known as a 'Fairy's Touch' or a 'Fae's Kiss' which allows him to communicate with Fae and beings not quite physical. Unknown by most, Zen is physically unable to perform a dark spell. His wand is an Apple wood wand, 12 1/4 inches long, with Moly Flower core. This core is of a magical flower which would litterally implode upon dark magic coursing through its veins. This prevented him to perform the dark magic the Death Eaters controlling Hogwarts would force upon him, resulting in many beatings. Zen also is part Veela on his fathers side. Possessions If you really look hard you can always see that Zen has some form of a crystal on him, whether tucked behind his ear, or put under his shirt on a necklace. Relationships Zen has declined to give information about this due to the loss in the Battle of Hogwarts. Trivia Category:Staff Characters Category:Hufflepuff Category:Professor Category:Veela